


Maślaki

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: Doctor Who, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10397328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: Doktor ląduje. Ktoś się ukrywa.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ginny358](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginny358/gifts).



> Napisane na akcję na Mirriel, runda dodatkowa, pod życzenie: Elfy i Doktor, czyli crossover z Doktorem Who, gdzie Doktor odwiedza (raz? częściej?) elfy znane nam z pięcioksięgu, Ostatniego życzenia i Miecza przeznaczenia.
> 
> Nie czuję się na siłach, by napisać do tego życzenia dłuższy crossover z fabułą, czego żałuję, niemniej jednak, ponieważ zdarzyło mi się w fanfiku posadzić Avallac'ha przed telewizorem i kazać mu oglądać właśnie Doktora Who, nie mogłam pozostawić prompta zupełnie bez odzewu, a zatem choć drobiazg na dwieście pięćdziesiąt słów.

     Wuuusz, wuuusz. Osobliwe dźwięki przyciągnęły uwagę elfa, który wyjrzał zza drzewa i zaobserwował, jak wśród paproci materializuje się niebieska budka opatrzona niezrozumiałym napisem. Wyszedł z niej, sądząc z wyglądu, młody człowiek płci męskiej, w dziwacznym ubraniu, i zafrasowany rozejrzał się wokoło. Elf prędko schował się za drzewem. Eredin na jego miejscu chciałby ustalić, czy szczególny przybysz jest gościem, czy zwiadowcą wrogiej armii, Avallac'h pragnąłby porównać metody przemierzania Spirali, ale nasz elf nie był żadnym z nich i czuł tylko irytację. Że też właśnie jemu musiało się to przytrafić i to akurat dzisiaj, kiedy miał wolne i poszedł do lasu na grzyby. Teraz powinien donieść o intruzie, tylko komu? Bloede caerme.  
     Tymczasem przybysz wyjął z kieszeni podłużny przedmiot i zaczął manipulować przy budce. Cokolwiek robił, zadziałało, bo wyraźnie się ucieszył. Jeszcze raz rozejrzał się po okolicy.  
     - Hej, jest tu ktoś? - zawołał.  
     Nasz znajomy elf jakimś cudem zrozumiał komunikat, ale wolał udawać, że nie istnieje, w nadziei, że intruz odleci albo przynajmniej znajdzie kogoś innego, kto przy składaniu meldunku będzie musiał wybierać między Lisem a Krogulcem, bo Auberon panował tylko formalnie, i narazi się na zemstę dostojnika, którego pominie. Pechowy grzybiarz gorąco marzył o podwyżce i bardzo nie chciał kłopotów.  
     - Dziwne - powiedział intruz. - Planeta powinna być zamieszkana…  
     Obcy pokręcił się jeszcze po lesie, zebrał kilka maślaków, po czym wsiadł do niebieskiego pojazdu. Wuuusz, wuuusz, mig, wuuusz. Zdematerializował się. Elf odetchnął, podziękował łaskawemu losowi i wrócił do zbierania grzybów.  
     I właśnie dlatego nikt nigdy nie sprawdził, czy śrubokrętem sonicznym dałoby się naprawić Drzwi.


End file.
